The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Fastening members are widely used to join materials of different properties to one another including applications such as fastening plastic or polymeric parts such as covers and trim pieces to metal components or parts of an automobile vehicle assembly. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,052 to Van Boven et al. The '052 patent defines an assembly for bearing the load from a metallic fastener coupled through a plastic part to a vehicle metallic part. Several disadvantages exist for the '052 patent. These include the incorporation of a springing flange into the design of a sleeve which requires additional machining to achieve the springing function with the required clearance to permit the flange to deflect during assembly of the fastener. A further disadvantage is the fastener itself must be specially machined or formed having a protruding shank rib member to prevent the fastener from releasing from the sleeve assembly prior to installation. The rib member precludes the use of standard fastener designs for this application and therefore increases the cost of construction.
Further disadvantages of the '052 patent include a machining or forming process required on the internal bore of the sleeve to create a stop which engages the shank rib member. This machining or forming process removes material from the sleeve and is accomplished inside the sleeve bore and therefore generally increases the cost of the sleeve. A lower or second flange created on the sleeve further increases the cost of the sleeve by requiring an additional operation to create the flange or a machining operation to remove material to create the flange.
Plastic or polymeric components such as valve covers used in conjunction with an automobile vehicle engine block reduce the cost and weight of the cover, however the thermal cycling over time and/or the stress/strain over time of the cover can generate creep in the plastic material used for the cover and a subsequently loose connection between the cover and the engine block. A reduced complexity fastener assembly is therefore warranted for this application as well as additional applications where dissimilar materials are fastened.